LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out in the woods walking around) Alex: Alright, now where do we start? Erin: Not sure. Jack: You think we're experts in hunting Grimm yet Alex? Alex: That's why we brought the experts. Nora: You made the right call my friend! Ruby: You just leave it to us and our teams! Alex: Alright. Jessica: You guys lead the way! (Team RWBY and JNPR leave) Kyle: Hey guys when we find the Grimm, how do we keep them still long enough for Blake to do his thing? Alex: I don't know. Hold them down? Erin: Freeze them? Jessica: That sounds better than holding them down. Erin: Thought it would. Jordan: Hey me Alex and Jess could use our psychic powers to keep them still. Alex: Good call bro. Jordan: Thanks! Weiss: Shh! Defenders: ! (The group starts to move slowly toward some bushes) Alex: You guys hear something? Jaune: Something's through those bushes. Spot: I thought I heard something too. Alex: Hmm.... (Yang looks at the group and points over at some bushes) Alex:..... (Alex walks slowly to the bushes. He looks though them and sees a pack of Grimm Targhul) Alex: *WhisperS* There they are... (The pack is seen sitting around) Erin: *Whisper* Do we attack? Kyle: *Whisper* They seem unaware of us. We can catch them by surprise. Miles: *Whisper* How do we know they don't have one of those unique Targhuls with them though? Blake H: *Whisper* Here let me see. I'll find out. (Alex quietly moves as Blake takes his place. He looks among the pack) Blake H: Hm... (As Blake looks though the pack, he notices one Grimm Targhul that's different from the others) Blake H: Wait.... (Blake looks at that one and notices he's one of the captains.) Strong Blake H: *Looks back at the others and whispers* One of the stronger ones is here... ???: Hey sir. Strong: Hm? ???: Any idea why King Grimoire wanted us out here? Strong: We're on the look out for the scum that's been killing our men. We already lost Hyper and Zar, and we need this to stop. ???: I know, but still. ???: It's just the woods. Blake H: *Thinking* King.....Grimoire...? Strong: Well just rest up! We're gonna be hunting in an hour or so. (The Grimm nod and go back to sitting and relaxing) Alex: *Whispers* What's going on Blake? Blake H: *Whisper* I think I got a name on someone big. Erin: *Whisper* Who? Blake H: *Whisper* King Grimoire. Zulu: *Whisper* King Grimoire??? Blake H: *Whisper* If I had to guess, he sounds like the leader of these guys. Raynell: *Whisper* But Zulu is the king! Blake H: *Whisper* I guess not to these guys. Zulu:..... Erin: *Whisper* Hey, you think these guys might tell us more once we recruit them? Blake H: *Whisper* Good idea Erin. Jin: *Whisper* So how do you wanna do this Blake? Blake H: *Whisper* Hmm... (Blake looks over at Strong) Blake H: *Whisper* Alright. Yang, Jack, I want you two to handle the big guy. Clearly he's gonna be the heavy-hitter of this group. Jack: *Whisper* Right. Blake H: *Whisper* The rest of us will overwhelm the soldiers, and once I possess them, we'll overwhelm the big guy if you two don't get him before we do. Yang: *Whisper* Don't you wanna recruit him though? Blake H: *Whisper* If you can hold him back long enough for me to posses the troops then don't kill him. If you got no choice, kill him. There will be other chances. Alex: *Whisper* Sounds like a plan. Blake H: *Whisper* Get ready then. (The heroes all arm themselves.) Blake H: *Whisper* Aaaaand...... Alex:..... Erin:....... Blake H: NOW!! (The heroes all jump out and attack) Strong: WHAT!? (Yang runs up and punches Strong in the face) Strong: GRAH!!! ???: AMBUSH!! (Blake H, pounces on the soldier and uses his power to turn him into light) ???: GAAAAHAAAAA!!!! (The soldier's body transforms as he stares up blankly) Blake H: Got one! ???: You... (Blake sees another soldier turning his hand into a blade) ???: BASTARD!!!! (The soldier tries to stab but Henry uses his spirit to stop him) Henry: Go for it Blake! (Blake gets up and uses his power on the soldier to) Erin: *Charges up ice blast* This should hold you guys in place! (Erin fires ice beam that freezes 3 of them, expect they're heads) ???: AHH! I'M STUCK!! ???: Goddammit! Erin: Hurry up Blake! It won't hold long! Blake H: Way ahead of you! (Blake rushes up to them and uses his power on each of them) Blake H: all right! So far so good! (Blake continues to work as the heroes hold back the soldier. Meanwhile Yang and Jack are seen trying to hold back Strong. The 3 of them are caught in an arm lock) Strong: I don't know WHAT it is you think you're planning, but I'll reduce you ALL to a pile of paste! Jack: That'll be the day! Yang: You're going down! Strong: I'd like to see you TRY!!! (Strong then roars before he bites down onto Jack's arm, slicing into it) Jack: !! GAAH!!! Erin: JACK!!! (Jack lets go of Strong and falls down holding his bite wound before Strong grapples Yang and grabs her by the throat) Yang: Grk! Strong: Now you've pissed me off! (Strong starts to slam Yang on the ground repeatedly. Blake takes notice of this) Blake H: Oh shit! Guys! Alex: Blake! You still got more soldiers to get! Blake H: I gotta help them! *Runs off* Alex: Blake but- Blake H: Pete! You and the others restrain those soldiers! Pete: Right away sir! (Pete runs up to a near by Grimm and holds him down) ???: H-HEY!! GET OFF ME!! Pete: The God of Light need your service! ???: WHAT?!?! (Strong is seen holding up Yang who's outcold) Strong: I wonder what happens if I pop that head of yours?! Jack: Gnn.....Bastard, get your hands off my friend.... Strong: Sorry kid. (Strong grabs Yang's head) Strong: But I deserve this. (Strong starts to apply pressure but suddenly he is blasted by a light beam, dropping Yang. Blake arrives) Jack: BLAKE! Blake H: Go find Ian and heal that arm Jack! I'll protect Yang and deal with this guy! Jack: Nn.. Much as I hate to do it, your right. Be careful. *Runs off* (Blake faces off with Strong) Strong: So YOU'RE the killer we've been looking for! Blake H: You heard of me? Strong: Of course I have. You're the Light Demon. Blake H:.... Strong: We've been looking for you and the Demon with the Silver Eyes. Blake H: Light Demon huh? Strong: That's right! And I shall bring you down myself!! Blake H: We'll see about that. (Blake's hand glows) Strong: I take it you came to save this human. Blake H: I can't have you killing anyone now can I? Strong: I'll kill whoever I damn well please! Blake H: Not any more! (Strong roars and charges. He and Blake start to fight. Strong uses his amazing strength to try and strike at Blake who dodges and fights back. After a few hits, Strong ends up in a weakened state) Strong: N... RAAH!! *Charges* (Blake H dodges him again and then grabs his face with his glowing hand) Blake H: *Echo* You serve the God of Light now! Strong: NN!!! N-NO I WON'T!!! Blake H: You! Will! (Despite his stronger resistance, Strong's whole body becomes white and his eye change blue. Blake lets go of Strong who stands up and glares at Blake) Strong:..... Blake H:..... Strong:... *Smirks* Eh. Light. Darkness. End of the day, its the same thing. Long as I get to smash some fools, I'm good. Blake H: Well, at least he's not blank like the others. Strong: What can I say? I had a bit more time to mature. Name's Strong. You can consider me your personal enforcer. Blake H: Personal enforcer huh? Strong: That's right. Anyone who's tries to lay a hand on you will answer to me. Blake H: Huh. *Smirks* Well alright. (Strong nods as Yang begins to wake up) Yang: *Groans*...... (Yang's eyes open a bit as she looks up at Strong) Yang:.....Am I.....dead...? Blake H: *Comes up* Nope. Alive and well. Yang: Oh... SO he's... Blake H: Yep. He's on our side. Now you get to Ian. I'm gonna finish up. Yang: Y-Yeah... Good call. (Yang gets up and walks off. Scene changes to later, where Strong and his troops are now all changed) Pete: Mission complete sir. Blake H: Yes it is. ???: We're ready to serve sir! ???: Give us the order and we shall follow post haste! Alex: Man this is crazy. In a good way though. Erin: So what are you gonna have your troops do Blake? Blake H: Not sure. Its a good start, but we'll need more if we wanna take that nest. Strong: God of Light is right. If you lot wanna take that nest, you're gonna wanna not only get more guys on your side, you're gonna wanna weaken the nest's defenses. Jordan: How do we do that? Strong: I've got a few ideas. But first, let the God of Light focus on his getting more troops. Meantime, with your permission sir, we'll stay hidden, away from anyone who could see us together. Blake H: Alright. Pete I shall stay by your side though sir. Blake H: Pete, you really don't have to call me sir. Pete: Sorry sir. It's habit sir. Blake H: *Sigh*....Well at least I got a guardian. Strong: Hey don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe to sir. Just gonna do it in the shadows. Blake H: Ah I get ya. Right then. Be careful. Strong: See ya soon boss! (Strong and his troops leave) Emily: Well. That went pretty good I think. Kyle: Yeah/ Erin: Jack! (The group looks over to find Ian with Yang, Erin and Jack. Ian is seen trying to heal Jack's bite wound) Erin: Is it okay?! Is he infected?! Ian: He's not infected Erin. Erin: *Relieved sigh* Good. Jack Thanks for caring sweetie. Erin: Aww don't mention it Jack. Yang: Hey can you hurry with Jack's arm …. My head still hurts... Ian: Just a moment... (Jack's arm is seen getting fully healed) Ian: Good as new! Jack: Thanks Ian! for a second there I thought I might have to replace this one too. Erin If you replace that arm we're gonna have problems. Jack: I'm not going to sweetie. (Erin smiles as she goes to give Jack a kiss who returns it) Jessica: Aww. Ian Here, let's head back to the house so I can do this job more effectively. Yang: You sure I'm not gonna pass out on the way....? Ian: I'm certain. Yang Alright.... Alex: Come on guys. (The heroes all turn and head back toward the house) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts